


ZOOL by someone who hasn't read part 3

by TrapinchHoodie



Series: An i7 anime only writes characters she doesn't know [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry, Tenn is mentioned, ZOOL, i wrote this in 5 minutes, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: You read the title
Series: An i7 anime only writes characters she doesn't know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ZOOL by someone who hasn't read part 3

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are again! I did this with Re:vale back when only s1 was out. I made this into a series so you can go check out that one if you want :)
> 
> I'm still very monkey brained and I still prefer seeing things animated so I'm most likely not gonna read ahead before s3. I know VERY LITTLE about ZOOL so.... please be nice to me and no spoilers!!
> 
> This is all for fun lol

"Why are we called ZOOL again?" Asked Minami, the white haired member of the new idol group.

"That's simple!" Replied Haruka, the youngest member. "You've heard of Kidz Bop, right? They spell 'kids' with a 'z', and that's cool! Replacing letters with 'z' is very cool so we went and replaced the 'c' in 'cool' with a 'z'! Boom! That's how ZOOL was born!"

"Pretty sure you just made that up on the spot." Said an unamused Torao. "I-I DID NOT!!!" Screamed a flustered Haruka.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework or something?" Smirked the final member, Toma.

"Forget it, imma go nag Tenn for awhile." With that, Haruka was off.

In conclusion, ZOOL certainly does exist and I certainly don't know anything about them!


End file.
